The Rebooted Gyro, Part 1
The Rebooted Gyro, Part 1 is the 1st episode of Ben 23: Rebooted. Plot It is a sunny day in a Bellwood park the birds are chirping and little children, both alien and human, are playing together. Until everyone runs away screaming because of the lizard-like man tromping through the road. Tetrax and Sevenseven step in front of him. (Tetrax): Well, well. If isn't some Circus Freak trash. (Sevenseven): Umba juuka. Kahjiklsyk...dha! (Tetrax): Couldn't said it better myself. (Lizard guy): You can't stop me! I am Eel! An arc of lightening leaps from Eel's fingers. Tetrax and Sevenseven roll to the side to dodge and hide behind two cars. '' (Eel): Eel,eel,eel,eel,eel,eel,eel,eel,eel,eel,eel,eel,eel!! (Tetrax): Yeah...we get it. ''Tetrax fires shards of diamond at Eel who dodges them by flipping back Matrix style. (Sevenseven): Tahujaka edua! (Tatrax): Dangit! Where is "he"!? Meanwhile on the other side of town at a Mr. Gyro's. Ben is looking at the menu. (Ben): New baked bean flavored! Awesome! The Hero Watch beeps Ben presses on it. (Ben): Yello? (Tetrax): Where the heck are you!? (Ben): Mr. Gyro. (Tetrax): Get down here. (Ben): Right! Ben slams down on the Hero Watch. He is now a multi-colored Gorilla. (LEGOrilla): Well, I was going for Velocityraptor...but I can work with this. LEGOrilla swings over to the street where Tetrax and Sevenseven are fighting Eel. (LEGOrilla): Hey, Eel! Have a taste of LEGOrilla! Eel looks up to see LEGOrilla swinging a fist at him. Eel is knocked back into a passing car. The passenger runs away screaming. (LEGOrila): Sorry! I'll pay for that! The hero watch beeps and LEGOrilla reverts. (Ben): Aw, c'mon! (Tetrax): I thought is name was Build-a-Guy. (Ben): It was. My fanclub's president, Will Harangue thought it would be better. (Sevenseven): Fathuka jark. (Tetrax): I agree. It is way better. Eel gets up slowly. (Eel): Ah, Tennyson just the one I wanted to fight. (Ben, not paying attention): Where are my camera bots? How are they going to document my battle here? (Tetrax): That is not important right now! Three camera bots fly in. (Ben): There we go. Anyways...it's GYRO TIME! He slaps down on the Hero Watch. (Feedback): Feedback! Eel launches a bolt of lightening at Feedback who causally catches the lightening at Eel further damaging the car behind him. '' (Camera bots): It is Feedback! If you chose Feedback then hop down to your local Mr. Gyro for a free 4 piece Gyro nugget tray! ''Eel gets up holding his shoulder. A crowd has gathered cheering for Ben. He spits out a ball of electricity that strikes a nearby billboard advertising: Ben 23: Race Against Chronos. The billboard begins to fall. (Feedback): No! He runs up and shifts to Vomit Man and eats the billboard. However Eel has escaped to the sewers. (Vomit Man): Aw, man. He got away. Vomit Man times out. (Tetrax): That could've gone a lot better. (Sevenseven): Pathujakua needar wah. (Tetrax): Sevenseven's right. I think it's time for another training session. (Ben): Aw man. Later on at Ben's mansion...or under it. There is big blank room with a control center at the top. Tetrax is adjusting the controls while Sevenseven polishes his blaster. (Tetrax, loud speaker): Allrighty, are you ready Ben? (Ben): Pshh. I got this. The blank room shifts to a town setting with three Pyronites. (Tetrax): Now you need to learn to fight enemies who can do a lot of destruction (Ben): Three PyroKnights? Make at least five come on! (Tetrax): Really? The three Pyronites fly around burning the buildings in different directions. (Ben): Hey no fair. Time to divide and conquer! He transforms. (Duplicat): Alright! He splits into two more. Duplicat #1 chases after one of the Pyronites burning a nearby tree he tackles one to the ground. #2 and #3 chase after the two Pyronites burning a building. There are six people inside. '' (Duplicat 3): Oh shoot. (Duplicat 2): Innocents! ''Duplicat 1 comes up behind them and they all fuse together. He then transforms. (Eye Guy): Eye got an idea. He fires freeze lasers at the building and he helps the people out of the building. Then the three Pyronites fly close. They all shoot a stream of fire at him. He counters with a freeze laser but it isn't enough. He is hit by the fire and is knocked back and reverts. He struggles to get up. Then Sevenseven flies in and throws three grenades at the Pyronite freezing them in place. They fall down. Sevenseven help Ben up. (Ben): Thanks. The buildings and Pyronites fade away. (Tetrax, loud speaker): We need to talk. Tetrax and Ben are sitting across from each other. (Tetrax): -that's why you need to learn to save both people and fight the bad guy. You get to caught up with the fame at times I'm afraid your going to hurt or worse. Ben stands up abruptly. (Ben, grim): Whatever. He runs away and transforms into Velocityraptor. From afar a tall white with red skull-like face alien is watching him. (Deken): At last. He is alone. He will duel me, alone. He will die, alone. For I am Deken, the swordsman. In a warehouse Ben kicks a can. He hears footsteps behind me. (Ben): Why did you follow me, Tetrax I- He turns around and sees Deken. '' (Deken): I am not your Petrosapian friend. (Ben): Who are you? (Deken): I am your doom. Now transform so that I may kill you. (Ben): You sure don't bother mincing words do you? ''Ben transforms into Tomb Raider. Deken draws a large sword from the sheath on his back. He holds it out so Ben can see. (Deken): This is the Galaxy Blade. It is more than a match for your Omnitrix. (Tomb Raider): Are you my Mummy? (Deken): What? (Tomb Raider): Nevermind. Deken swings his sword at Tomb Raider who dodges back. Deken slashes Tomb Raider's hand which regenerates instantly. '' (Tomb Raider): I picked Tomb Raider because he can't get cut up. ''Deken presses a button on the Galaxy Blade which sparks with electricity. He stabs Tomb Raider in the chest electrocuting him. Tomb Raider screams. He falls down in a heap of bandages. He reverts. '' (Deken): Your Thep Khufan form has failed. ''He raises the Blade above his head ready to strike down Ben, who transforms into Diamondback he blocks the strike. (Diamondback): Don't you know not to strike someone when their down. (Deken): Fool. Your may be made of Tadenite but my sword specializes in cutting through such materials. Diamondback's arm is cut off. He regrows it however. (Diamondback): Did not see that coming. Deken presses a second button the Galaxy Blade. He swings it at Diamondback who leaps back however blades made of flames smash into Diamondback making him stumble back. '' (Diamondback): Fire won't work against me. My back isn't the only part of me made of diamond, you know. (Deken): I don't need fire to beat you. ''He presses a third button on the Galaxy Blade. The sword vibrates intensely. He slashes into Diamondback's shoulder make a large gash. The vibrations causing him to break apart. He screams in agony. (Deken): This is where your legend ends, Ben Tennyson. Enjoy oblivion. Diamondback continues to scream in pain. '' '''TO BE CONTINUED!' Characters * Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) * Tetrax(first reappearance) * Sevenseven(first reappearance) Villains * Deken (debut) * Eel (debut) Aliens Used *LEGOrilla (first reappearance; intended alien was Velocitiraptor) *Feedback(first appearance) *Vomit Man (first reappearance) *Duplicat (first appearance) *Eye Guy(first reappearance) *Velocitiraptor (first reappearance) *Tomb Raider (first appearance) *Diamondback (first appearance) Trivia *Tomb Raider makes a Doctor Who reference when he says "Are you my Mummy?" Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles